


Will You Stay With Me Tonight?

by tsunami_tides



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Hushed Whispers, Redcliffe (Dragon Age), but nothing more graphic than what's in the game, she's also just really needs to talk to someone, the 'stay with me' part will be pretty platonic, their relationship isn't at a point where it could be more. yet. lol, there will be a discussion about what she saw in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunami_tides/pseuds/tsunami_tides
Summary: Nydarah Lavellan has returned from the Blighted future Alexius sent her to, and she has some complicated feelings to work through.This may be added to a long-fic in the future, but I want to post some things first before I decide on plot for a longer work.
Relationships: Solas/Female Lavellan, Solas/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Nydarah Lavellan





	Will You Stay With Me Tonight?

The _Gull and Lantern_ was full to bursting. Many people were celebrating their freedom from Magister Alexius, but just as many were trying to erase some of the horror and fear of the past days.

Nydarah sat in a dark corner. Watching. Even though she had bathed (a couple times, in fact) she still felt the crawling feeling of that slimy castle and the eerie cooing of red lyrium. Parts of her were still in high alert, worried that the images in front of her were just illusions.  
_There._ That man. Had he just gone for his knife? Nydarah's hand twitched for her own, legs tensed and ready to leap across the tavern if needed. But no, she realized with a jolt, he was just reaching for some coins at his side to hand to the currently overwhelmed bartender.  
What about that man? And the woman beside him. They had shifty and tense expressions. Maybe they were planning something? But again, no. They were just in a game of cards, and the pile of trinkets and trophies on the table spoke to the stakes involved.

Huffing out a tense and irritated breath, Nydarah lifted her battered wooden tankard to her lips intent on a steadying drink, when she remembered it was empty. Irritation hit her already shot nerves. With a displeased grunt, she slammed the mug on the otherwise empty table and stood rapidly, the rickety chair only saved from toppling by the wall behind her.  
She tried to push through the oblivious crowd, but frustration was nearing fury. Someone to her right was jostled, and when he spilled some ale on her, that was all she could take.

"Get out. Of. My WAY!" she roared into the people around her. The reedy pipes that had been playing stuttered to an uneven stop and the faces nearest her startled in fear and confusion. But they all stopped moving for a few blessed seconds, and Nydarah continued to push through before the crowd caught on and parted before her. Passing the stairs, she thought she might have seen flashes of greens and purples descending, but she moved toward the door, heedless of the possible company of her companions. She flung the door open, striding into the dim evening. Even out here there were people celebrating the events of the day.

 _Screw this_ , she thought. Nydarah opened the tingling Veil around her and used the energy of the Fade to leap to the other side of the crowd. The displaced air she left behind rang out, making a few revelers yelp and look around for the cause. But she was already gone. The shadows welcomed her into their cool embrace and she set off.

She remembered seeing a decrepit windmill on the other side of town. And since the area directly around the tavern seemed to be where the party was, it seemed the perfect place to be alone. Wishing she had her hood for more anonymity, the Herald briskly walked around couples dancing and laughing, groups of friends clapping each other on the back, and children playing with wooden hoops. It was so opposite to her current mood, it almost made her ill.  
_How can they be so carefree? Don’t they know what might have happened? What if I hadn’t gotten back? What if I still can’t stop any of it?_ Without realizing, she had broken into a run. Sliding to a stop at her destination, her arms flailed as she tried to keep herself from toppling off the tall bank into the water. _Actually..._ , she thought once she regained her balance. Nydarah quickly glanced around through the darkness. Seeing no one in close enough proximity for it to matter, she began removing her clothing. She pulled her shirt over her head, straining the seams in her earnestness to be rid of it. Damn these boots! Hopping on one foot and then the other, the worn brown leather slipped off, and the soft green wool of her belted trousers followed moments later. Her stockings came next: those she threw haphazardly over her shoulder as she neared the water’s edge. Pausing on the grassy verge, Nydarah considered whether or not she should be completely nude. There wasn’t anyone around currently, but Cassandra seemed to whisper into her mind that “someone could come along at any moment, and the Herald of Andraste shouldn’t be exposing herself to the populace.” With a disgruntled snort toward her mind’s incarnation of the Seeker, Nydarah jumped into the water. And all went silent.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at mabellanaris. I don't post much original content, and it's a sideblog, but I will post updates there about this and any other fics.


End file.
